


Dietro ai tuoi occhi

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Berserk
Genre: Angst, Canon Het Relationship, Drama, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-27
Updated: 2006-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davanti al fuoco di un bivacco improvvisato, Gatsu insegue tra le pieghe del ricordo l'ombra dell'unica donna abbia mai amato. E si perde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dietro ai tuoi occhi

Fictional Dream © 2006 (27 ottobre 2006)  
Berserk © 1999 by Kentarou Miura/Hakusensha/Planet Manga.  
Nessuna violazione dei copyright si ritiene intesa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/143/dietro-ai-tuoi-occhi)).

******

Uno sguardo sfuggente, quasi solo una carezza: tra loro non ce n’erano mai stati.  
Fin dal primo giorno, l’intersezione obliqua dei piani del sentimento era stata sostituita da una sfida aperta: occhi negli occhi e la voglia bruciante di non abbassarli per primo; eppure era capitato spesso, perché quelle gemme oscure bruciavano quasi più del sole del mezzogiorno.  
Prima ancora di conoscerne il nome – secco e duro, come la terra sterile che l’aveva generata – Caska si era fusa alla memoria di due mandorle lucide e profonde, colme di una fierezza superficiale, che sbarrava il passo a sentimenti più intimi. Aveva dovuto aspettare che fossero lavati dal pianto per accedere al livello successivo: quello del grigio e dell’obliquo, in luogo della retta implacabile di uno sguardo minaccioso. Da quel momento in poi, tuttavia, avevano smesso di fissarsi in modo troppo diretto.  
L’amore non somigliava a nulla di geometrico o troppo netto, ma viveva nel chiaroscuro ombreggiato di un viso accarezzato dalla notte e dalla fiamma ondeggiante di un fuoco di fortuna.  
L’amore, però, non somigliava nemmeno a quel tumore che gli aveva mozzato il fiato e ipotecato la sorte prima e meglio di un diabolico marchio.  
  
Gatsu aveva respirato in profondità, concentrando lo sguardo sui carboni ardenti e sulle dita nodose e sottili di Caska.  
Le dita, non gli occhi.  
Non avrebbe sopportato di leggere in essi il seme della follia o, peggio ancora, non trovarvi più niente. Sapeva da dove gli fosse nato il proposito folle di trascinarsela dietro, sino a un luogo che, probabilmente, nemmeno esisteva: era il tentativo puerile di riafferrare il lembo di un passato che non sarebbe più tornato.  
Quello era il punto: come aveva scelto di amarla, Caska era divenuta la guaina perfetta per la spada che portava nel cuore. Stringerla era rinfoderare quel cuneo; averla, deporre le armi.  
Il Cavaliere del Teschio l’aveva apostrofato come _lottatore_ , concedendogli un titolo che gli somigliava, ma non raccontava la verità; non parlava dei fuochi lontani che aveva fissato una notte, senza capire che erano il fine e il mezzo di quel che cercava. In quell’ora lontana, le dita di Caska sulla sua carne lesa erano già le radici di un sentimento penetrato sino al cuore: il culmine di un’infezione che li aveva perduti tutti.  
Gatsu aveva mosso con attenzione le braci, senza perdere di vista la mandorla scheggiata di quelle piccole dita brune, un tempo callose e ruvide, avvezze a maneggiare un fioretto, a fare a botte, a regalare sorprese. Ora erano vermicoli affannati in movimenti incoerenti, sbilanciati e appannati come il relitto che era diventata.  
Una bambola, un relitto, una povera idiota.  
Un corpo segnato dalla storia che era però anche tutta la sua vita; per questo, forse, la desiderava: com’era stata e persino com’era perché, nel niente del suo oblio, sarebbe stato il primo e non il ripiego di una stella irraggiungibile.  
Gatsu aveva portato lo sguardo oltre i limiti della radura; fronde spezzate e l’odore familiare del fuoco e della paura. Da dove sarebbero emersi, questa volta? In quale forma si sarebbero palesati? Il piccolo elfo galleggiava sul suo capo, fingendosi una vedetta dotata di una qualche virtù che non fosse solo una molesta compagnia; eppure sapeva di non potersene separare, perché era l’ultima creatura viva con cui avrebbe potuto parlare.  
Poteva raccogliere l’invito di Erika, fermarsi accanto a lei e Rickert, nel chiuso di una grotta in cui niente e nessuno li avrebbe più trovati. Sarebbe stata una scelta vigliacca, ma piena di buonsenso.  
Che cosa credeva di fare? Vendicarsi? Non era riuscito a piegarlo che in un’occasione – _piegarlo_ , poi; se mai aveva scoccato una condanna a morte per entrambi – e l’istinto gli suggeriva che non era il solo a ricordarsene. La vendetta gli bruciava dentro più del dolore delle antiche ferite, e seppellirsi con Caska in un eremo non l’avrebbe mai guarito.  
Ogni giorno avrebbe portato lo sguardo a un cimitero di spade e lì colto il muto rimprovero degli antichi compagni, macellati per un’insania di cui era parte. Pallide ombre, gli avrebbero ricordato chi era stato e l’immagine persistente di un incubo cauterizzata in un’orbita ormai cieca e morta.  
Oltre l’onda morbida di quei biondi capelli, un volto esangue solcato di efelidi gli avrebbe gridato che era morto, _lui_ , per _lei_. Invece chi aveva avuto la fortuna di appartenerle, scelto e appagato dalle sue labbra e dal suo sesso, cosa aveva fatto per meritarla? L’aveva abbandonata, sacrificata due volte alla propria ambizione, dimenticata e sempre posposta all’onda nera di un risentimento senza fine e senza speranza.  
Il fuoco crepitava piano, quasi a sottolineare ogni faglia dolorosa di quei pensieri vivissimi e freddi, come l’abbraccio dell’inverno che era ovunque.  
Avrebbe potuto aspettare almeno la primavera; avrebbe potuto concederle il tempo di avvezzarsi alla sua presenza e, forse, per un qualche miracolo del caso, ritrovare se stessa tra i brandelli di un ego violentato e sepolto chissà dove.  
Ricordava fin troppo bene, tuttavia, la sua espressione tra le braccia di _lui_ : un falco bianco, più candido della neve che li circondava, puro di un candore ingiusto per quel che aveva fatto; per averli sacrificati a un sogno che avevano costruito insieme. Eppure gli occhi senza sguardo di Caska l’avevano cercato per l’ennesima volta, l’avevano fissato con sollievo e forse persino desiderio. Ancora nella sua follia senza ritorno, l’unica donna che avesse mai accettato di amare, lo tradiva per Grifis, come se nulla di quel che era stato fosse mai capitato.  
Come se non fosse esistita quell’unica, orribile-meravigliosa notte d’amore.  
Era stato un idiota: aveva preso il posto di un fantasma, e quando quest’ultimo era tornato di carne, aveva perso persino il diritto a rappresentare un minimo ripiego.  
Aveva sollevato lo sguardo, senza trovare gli occhi neri che conosceva (adorava).  
Caska fissava le tiepide braci e il pesce che vi arrostiva. Secoli prima, selvatica e bellissima, avrebbe incoccato qualche freccia e sarebbe uscita a caccia, o avrebbe lucidato il fioretto: momenti che fiorivano all’improvviso dalla nebbia del nulla, per deporsi sul suo cuore come una corona di spine; brevi quadri di una donna spezzata, che solo la memoria poteva aiutarlo a ricomporre, per dirgli quanto l’avesse voluta.  
Non era più amore, quello, quanto un esorcismo, o un esercizio di dimenticanza.  
Mille volte aveva cercato in quelle lucide ossidiane un barlume di coscienza, nei giorni vuoti di una marcia implacabile e faticosa. Si era detto che il contatto avrebbe forse operato un miracolo: avrebbe risvegliato il tiepido calore di una carezza o di un abbraccio, il sapore sempre troppo salato dei loro baci disperati, bagnati da sentimenti contraddittori e forse mai davvero dall’amore.  
Così non era stato; della bellezza da lupa di Caska, non restava ora che un puro istinto di conservazione: lo stesso che l’aveva portata ad accettarlo come capobranco, senza ombra di un sentimento umano.  
Forse la maledizione del marchio riposava nell’abominio di un isterilimento spirituale che avvertiva ora con tutta la sua incondizionata ferocia: sacrificato e sacrificabile, Gatsu aveva perso la propria integrità fisica, mentale e morale – se mai ne aveva posseduta una.  
Era una machine-gundella disperazione, sostenuta dall’odio.  
E Caska era una pianta velenosa, una digitale purpurea cui si abbeverava – sezionandola nel ricordo – per trovare nuove e valide ragioni per odiare.  
Muovere un altro passo e odiare.  
Distruggere e odiare.  
Senza requie.  
  
Caska aveva teso le braccia: era affamata e si sporgeva sul fuoco; era affamata di un appetito da bestiola, non da donna – non da amante.  
Aveva sottratto alle braci un pesce, porgendoglielo senza una parola: non l’avrebbe mai compreso e un soliloquio avrebbe reso più duro e patetico constatare la loro degradazione.  
Aveva abbassato di nuovo il capo per evitare di specchiarsi nello sguardo di quello stupido elfo e scorgervi una pietà che l’avrebbe umiliato. Chino, del resto, non avrebbe potuto nemmeno fissare l’attenzione sulla carne soda e scoperta del corpo nudo di Caska, oltre lo schermo del suo mantello: un corpo che viveva e ancora ricordava la splendida bellezza di un tempo.  
Un corpo violato, che forse non l’avrebbe più accolto.  
 _  
_Occhi neri, buoni e tristi. Occhi neri, ora spenti.  
  
L’aveva vista divorare il pasto con voracità, senza la minima traccia di quella femminilità che aveva visto sbocciare, giorno dopo giorno, anno dopo anno, finché non era stata la signora più affascinante di tutte, tra le sete e i nastri di un abito regale. Aveva creduto che volesse deriderla, fraintendendo le sue goffe intenzioni, quando era invece orgoglioso di tanta bellezza, ennesimo fuoco lungo la distesa di un campo di sogni.  
Caska si era avvolta nel mantello e rannicchiata accanto alle braci fumanti. Gatsu aveva cercato d’istinto l’impugnatura della spada, in attesa che la giostra tragica di ogni notte si inaugurasse. Aveva perso il conto dei giorni trascorsi senza dormire: erano quelli che gli ricordavano spietati quanto inutile fosse la sua follia.  
Cosa cercava, in fondo, trascinando con sé la carcassa di una donna già morta mille volte? Sepolta tra i detriti della coscienza e sbranata dall’ambizione di due uomini egoisti, opposti eppure uguali nel cercarsi solo e sempre nella fiamma dell’ambizione?  
All’improvviso era ben più di una voce sommessa a emergere dalle viscere del suo ego. Era il ringhio basso e feroce di un essere demoniaco che aveva però i suoi occhi; una coscienza nera, che mormorava la più inaccettabile di tutte le verità note: sarebbe stato meglio che fosse morta –morta, sbranata, sepolta, consumata dal tempo e non dalla memoria.  
Sarebbe stato _libero_.  
L’odio l’avrebbe purgato dal dolore e niente avrebbe tenuto vivo quell’inaccettabile rimpianto. L’avrebbe sognata e ricordata com’era sui campi di battaglia – Caska occhi brillanti, guance ardenti e la nuca indifesa e perfetta, buona per le carezze e i baci – non il relitto che la storia aveva salvato; l’impostura di una crisalide vuota, che lo incatenava a scelte dettate da un ricordo inutile.  
Aveva inghiottito il fiele della verità e stretto l’elsa, stornando il capo per non annegare in quei pensieri, ma era un’onda incessante, che fluiva attraverso le sue vene come un tossico, trasformando il plasma nella melma nera della dimenticanza e della violenza.  
Quando aveva realizzato la portata della sua insania, Caska era una bestiolina in agonia sotto la stretta tenaglia delle sue dita disperate, e nello sguardo di quegli occhi neri si era colto non già come quel giorno – schiacciato, trafitto, maciullato davanti al più intollerabile dei sacrifici – ma come mostro tra i mostri; forse come il peggiore di tutti, perché aveva giurato di proteggerla e non era riuscito a morire per lei.  
Non come Judo.  
Non come l’uomo che non sapeva essere.  
L’aveva perduta, l’aveva rincorsa, e nel vederla nuda e ansante con quel gladio tra le dita, gli occhi neri brucianti d’odio e paura, l’aveva ritrovata e amata come non immaginava più di poter fare.  
Caska era la peggiore delle ferite inferte da Grifis, perché era stata anche la più intensa felicità di una vita disperata che una sola notte d’amore aveva riscattato.  
Schiacciata dal suo corpo, calda e tremante, il tenente che secoli prima aveva amato, si dibatteva e scalciava come un cucciolo predato. Aveva premuto con forza la bocca contro la sua, cercando nelle labbra strette e insensibili il tiepido segno di un riconoscimento. Aveva avuto in cambio un morso feroce, che aveva avvelenato col sangue il miele della memoria, e quando aveva chiuso quei suoi occhi neri, non era stata che un pezzo di carne immolato alla sua disperazione.  
   
 _  
  
_    
Gatsu fissa la fune che vincola i polsi di Caska: del destino spietato che li ha legati, è forse la metafora più atroce. Ora quegli occhi morti possiedono di nuovo una luce, ma è quella dell’odio. Gatsu la trascina malamente, con imprecazioni buone solo a farla tremare, e pensa a com’era quella notte.  
Pensa a come l’eccitazione di uno scontro sia divenuto l’infinito oblio di un abbraccio, di uno scivolare l’uno nell’altra, senza fretta.  
Gatsu sogna di aver fatto l’amore un’intera notte, e per un’intera notte di aver plasmato tra le dita una femminilità sbocciata in un lunghissimo orgasmo. Nella neve vede il miele colloso che dal piccolo colle di una vulva oracolare scivolava lungo i pendii delle cosce di marmo, muscolose come quelle di una puledra.  
Gatsu sa che mente a se stesso, perché anche allora – oltre il gioco di dita di labbra di sospiri e rantoli e morsi; oltre l’imbarazzata incapacità di due verginità tese e guardinghe, di due ferite uguali e insanabili – l’incubo si è impossessato di lui e ha rovinato tutto.  
Caska lo evita e forse non gli concederà nemmeno più l’ombra di un sorriso, quella piccola luce tiepida che era quanto residuava di un’umanità perduta.  
È un tramonto della coscienza, un rapido tracollo nella follia di una solitudine che è ora sempre più profonda, perché persino la vendetta in cui crede non ha significato se la guaina, ormai perduta, non gli consentirà di rinfoderare la spada dell’odio.  
Gatsu ha smesso di credere alla vendetta, perché gli sfugge quel punto fermo che la scomparsa di Grifis rappresenterebbe; non sa come reagirebbe davanti al Falco, ecco la verità. Potrebbe trovarsi nella stessa condizione di Rickert: non odiarlo quel tanto che servirebbe a seviziarlo come vorrebbe, quando un’orbita morta pulsa di una visione eterna e orribile.  
Gatsu si sente più ferito che non furioso: ferito per aver perduto l’oriente dei suoi due soli, di una donna e di un amico, tutta la famiglia che un destino maledetto gli aveva dato. Ha vissuto solo per oltre la metà della vita, ma quegli anni indimenticabili l’hanno corrotto e condannato: ora percepisce un’assenza, la stanchezza estenuata di un’unicità non voluta. Ora, più che mai, si sente come il bambino che forse avrebbe dovuto accettare d’essere sbranato dai lupi, anziché gridare alla luna un’ansia di vita che è stata poi anche la sua condanna.  
Gatsu fissa la mano che Caska ha morso; le tacche profonde di quei suoi denti grossi, da montanara che è sopravvissuta. Mezzelune nette, decise come l’odio che le ha volute: è incredibile come sia vivo in lei tutto quel che non somiglia a un’umanità invece perduta.  
È incredibile quanto Gatsu si senta stanco di cercarla nel rimorso e non in un abbraccio; per questo, mentre tenta di trarla a sé con un simbolico guinzaglio, pensa alle volte in cui si sono sfiorati senza avere il coraggio di ammetterlo, si sono professati inimicizia e odio, salvo combattere schiena contro schiena.  
Pensa alle dita che si sono strette prima di una caduta mortale e a quelle che si sono intrecciate mentre veniva in lei, senza sapere che concepiva il nuovo corpo di un traditore.  
È in tali momenti che Gatsu pensa a quanto vicina sia la follia; per questo, quando la strana chierica dai capelli di lino gli sacrifica le trecce pesanti nel nome di una devozione fasulla, non si oppone e non volta le spalle.  
Forse ha solo bisogno di qualcuno che preghi per chi ha perduto la voce in un’ultima supplica.  
  
 _Occhi neri, non lasciarmi.  
_  
Forse ha bisogno di qualcuno che gli ricordi l’umanità smarrita nell’ultimo fotogramma di un’orbita cieca.  
Forse ha bisogno di qualcuno che gli faccia un po’ di spazio, un posticino ben illuminato attorno a uno dei tanti fuochi che illuminavano la pianura sconfinata dei sogni possibili.  
  
   
... Se solo potesse dormire, poi, e almeno sognarla ancora.


End file.
